Romeo and Juliet
by MaxRide256
Summary: The tale of how two people fell in love and turned human to prove to there families that love can conquer anything
1. Chapter 1

Romeo and Juliet

Characters: Romeo (Ice Prince), Juliet (Flame Princess), Tybalt (Finn) Mercutio (Marshall), and all the other adventure time characters

_Author's Note: I want to thank Falbreezy for giving me this idea. Falbreezy you rock and you're an amazing writing Keep up the good work!_

Juliet's Pov

"My dad was always strict with me. He called me evil. He also told me to never talk to the Montague's"

"Juliet where are you!" Juliet's dad yelled

"I'm in my room dad. What do you want?" Juliet asked

"I need you to go to the store and pick up the ingredients for the cake for our party tonight" Juliet's dad said

"Alright I'll go" Juliet said

"OK that's everything on the list now to just…" Juliet said as she bummed into someone

"Oh I'm sorry are you OK?" Juliet asked

"I'm fine. No need to apologize. Oh sorry about your groceries here I'll help" Romeo said

"Thanks what's your name?" Juliet asked

"Romeo Montague" Romeo answered

"Oh I'm Juliet Capulet" Juliet said

"Cool hey Juliet do you wanna go out tonight?" Romeo asked

"Um sure I'll meet you at the beach" Juliet answered

"Ok see you tonight Juliet" Romeo said

"OK you too Romeo" Juliet said

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with Romeo Montague"


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo and Juliet

Characters: Romeo (Ice Prince), Juliet (Flame Princess), Tybalt (Finn) Mercutio (Marshall), and all the other adventure time characters

_Author's Note: I want to thank Falbreezy for giving me this idea. Falbreezy you rock and you're an amazing writing Keep up the good work!_

Juliet's Pov

"My dad was always strict with me. He called me evil. He also told me to never talk to the Montague's"

"Juliet where are you!" Juliet's dad yelled

"I'm in my room dad. What do you want?" Juliet asked

"I need you to go to the store and pick up the ingredients for the cake for our party tonight" Juliet's dad said

"Alright I'll go" Juliet said

"OK that's everything on the list now to just…" Juliet said as she bummed into someone

"Oh I'm sorry are you OK?" Juliet asked

"I'm fine. No need to apologize. Oh sorry about your groceries here I'll help" Romeo said

"Thanks what's your name?" Juliet asked

"Romeo Montague" Romeo answered

"Oh I'm Juliet Capulet" Juliet said

"Cool hey Juliet do you wanna go out tonight?" Romeo asked

"Um sure I'll meet you at the beach" Juliet answered

"OK see you tonight Juliet" Romeo said

"OK you too Romeo" Juliet said

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with Romeo Montague"

* * *

Chapter 2

Romeo's Pov

"I can't wait for my date with Juliet. I don't know why my parents hate the Capulet's. Juliet seems really cool"

"Romeo where have you been I've been worried sick" Diana said

"Mom I was out for a walk. Anyway where's dad?" Romeo asked

"He's in the ball room helping the decorators remember were having our party tonight.I want to beat those stupid Capulet's" Romeo's mom said

"Mom why do you have to throw a party the same night the Capulet's are throwing there's?" Romeo said

"Son you know we have this little competition with the every year and you know why we have one" Diana said

"Mom just because the Capulet's stole from grandfather 10 years ago doesn't mean we have to have a competition" Romeo said

"Yes it does. John please talk to your son" Diana said

"Honey I can't right now I gotta get ready for the party" John said

"Well I have to go anyway" Romeo said

"Where are you going?" Diana said

"To the Mall bye mom, bye dad" Romeo said

"I didn't want to lie to my parents but they would be crushed if they found out I was going on a date with Juliet Capulet"

_At the Beach_

"Hey sorry I'm late" Juliet said

"You don't have to apologize Juliet your not late" Romeo said

"Thank goodness. Hey Romeo can I ask you a question?" Juliet asked

"Sure what is it?" Romeo said

"Why did you ask me out? I'm a Capulet. Montague's hate Capulet's" Juliet said

"I don't hate you Juliet. I asked you out because you looked sad so I wanted to cheer you up" Romeo said

"Aww that's sweet thank you Romeo" Juliet said

"Your welcome" Romeo said

_Romeo leans in and kisses Juliet_

"Our kiss didn't last long because Juliet's cousin Tybalt saw us"


	3. Chapter 3

Romeo and Juliet

Characters: Romeo (Ice Prince), Juliet (Flame Princess), Tybalt (Finn) Mercutio (Marshall), and all the other adventure time characters

_Author's Note: I want to thank Falbreezy for giving me this idea. Falbreezy you rock and you're an amazing writing Keep up the good work!_

Juliet's Pov

"My dad was always strict with me. He called me evil. He also told me to never talk to the Montague's"

"Juliet where are you!" Juliet's dad yelled

"I'm in my room dad. What do you want?" Juliet asked

"I need you to go to the store and pick up the ingredients for the cake for our party tonight" Juliet's dad said

"Alright I'll go" Juliet said

"OK that's everything on the list now to just…" Juliet said as she bummed into someone

"Oh I'm sorry are you OK?" Juliet asked

"I'm fine. No need to apologize. Oh sorry about your groceries here I'll help" Romeo said

"Thanks what's your name?" Juliet asked

"Romeo Montague" Romeo answered

"Oh I'm Juliet Capulet" Juliet said

"Cool hey Juliet do you wanna go out tonight?" Romeo asked

"Um sure I'll meet you at the beach" Juliet answered

"OK see you tonight Juliet" Romeo said

"OK you too Romeo" Juliet said

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with Romeo Montague"

* * *

Chapter 2

Romeo's Pov

"I can't wait for my date with Juliet. I don't know why my parents hate the Capulet's. Juliet seems really cool"

"Romeo where have you been I've been worried sick" Diana said

"Mom I was out for a walk. Anyway where's dad?" Romeo asked

"He's in the ball room helping the decorators remember were having our party tonight.I want to beat those stupid Capulet's" Romeo's mom said

"Mom why do you have to throw a party the same night the Capulet's are throwing there's?" Romeo said

"Son you know we have this little competition with the every year and you know why we have one" Diana said

"Mom just because the Capulet's stole from grandfather 10 years ago doesn't mean we have to have a competition" Romeo said

"Yes it does. John please talk to your son" Diana said

"Honey I can't right now I gotta get ready for the party" John said

"Well I have to go anyway" Romeo said

"Where are you going?" Diana said

"To the Mall bye mom, bye dad" Romeo said

"I didn't want to lie to my parents but they would be crushed if they found out I was going on a date with Juliet Capulet"

_At the Beach_

"Hey sorry I'm late" Juliet said

"You don't have to apologize Juliet your not late" Romeo said

"Thank goodness. Hey Romeo can I ask you a question?" Juliet asked

"Sure what is it?" Romeo said

"Why did you ask me out? I'm a Capulet. Montague's hate Capulet's" Juliet said

"I don't hate you Juliet. I asked you out because you looked sad so I wanted to cheer you up" Romeo said

"Aww that's sweet thank you Romeo" Juliet said

"Your welcome" Romeo said

_Romeo leans in and kisses Juliet_

"Our kiss didn't last long because Juliet's cousin Tybalt saw us"

* * *

Chapter 3

Juliet's Pov

"My first kiss ended with my stupid cousin ruining it"

"Juliet Capulet what do you think your doing?" Tybalt asked

"Tybalt I'm hanging out with a friend now can you please leave us alone" Juliet said

"No and that's not a capulet. That's Romeo Montague. You are coming with me right now" Tybalt said

"Tybalt wait (sigh) Romeo I'm sorry I had no idea Tybalt would be here" Juliet said

"It's fine Juliet I'll see you tomorrow" Romeo said

"Ok bye romeo. Tybalt why are you here?" Juliet said as romeo left

"I was out looking for you when I see you kissing that montague" Tybalt said

"His name is Romeo. Now why were you looking for me?" Juliet asked

"Because your dad wants to get ready for the party remember we have to beat the Montague's" Tybalt said

"I know that Tybalt can you please not my father about this?" Juliet asked

"Fine I won't tell him now come on we gotta go" Tybalt said

_At the Capulet Mansion_

"Juliet where have you been?" Daniel said

"Dad I was at the mall with some friends. I'm gonna go get ready for the party" Juliet said

"Juliet don't forget I'm making a big announcement " Daniel said

"Wait what announcement?" Juliet asked

"You'll find out tonight" Daniel said

_At the Montague mansion_

"There you are Romeo your father and I have been looking for you" Diana said

"Mom I don't feel well" Romeo said

"Oh well stay in your room. I'll check on you later" Diana said

"Alright. Mercutio my mom's gone you can come out now" Romeo said

"Finally now are you sure you wanna go to the Capulet's party?" Mercutio asked

"Yes mercutio I have to see Juliet again" Romeo said

"Alright but if your parents find out you'll be grounded for life" Mercutio said


	4. Chapter 4

Romeo and Juliet

Characters: Romeo (Ice Prince), Juliet (Flame Princess), Tybalt (Finn) Mercutio (Marshall), and all the other adventure time characters

_Author's Note: I want to thank Falbreezy for giving me this idea. Falbreezy you rock and you're an amazing writing Keep up the good work!_

Juliet's Pov

"My dad was always strict with me. He called me evil. He also told me to never talk to the Montague's"

"Juliet where are you!" Juliet's dad yelled

"I'm in my room dad. What do you want?" Juliet asked

"I need you to go to the store and pick up the ingredients for the cake for our party tonight" Juliet's dad said

"Alright I'll go" Juliet said

"OK that's everything on the list now to just…" Juliet said as she bummed into someone

"Oh I'm sorry are you OK?" Juliet asked

"I'm fine. No need to apologize. Oh sorry about your groceries here I'll help" Romeo said

"Thanks what's your name?" Juliet asked

"Romeo Montague" Romeo answered

"Oh I'm Juliet Capulet" Juliet said

"Cool hey Juliet do you wanna go out tonight?" Romeo asked

"Um sure I'll meet you at the beach" Juliet answered

"OK see you tonight Juliet" Romeo said

"OK you too Romeo" Juliet said

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with Romeo Montague"

* * *

Chapter 2

Romeo's Pov

"I can't wait for my date with Juliet. I don't know why my parents hate the Capulet's. Juliet seems really cool"

"Romeo where have you been I've been worried sick" Diana said

"Mom I was out for a walk. Anyway where's dad?" Romeo asked

"He's in the ball room helping the decorators remember were having our party tonight.I want to beat those stupid Capulet's" Romeo's mom said

"Mom why do you have to throw a party the same night the Capulet's are throwing there's?" Romeo said

"Son you know we have this little competition with the every year and you know why we have one" Diana said

"Mom just because the Capulet's stole from grandfather 10 years ago doesn't mean we have to have a competition" Romeo said

"Yes it does. John please talk to your son" Diana said

"Honey I can't right now I gotta get ready for the party" John said

"Well I have to go anyway" Romeo said

"Where are you going?" Diana said

"To the Mall bye mom, bye dad" Romeo said

"I didn't want to lie to my parents but they would be crushed if they found out I was going on a date with Juliet Capulet"

_At the Beach_

"Hey sorry I'm late" Juliet said

"You don't have to apologize Juliet your not late" Romeo said

"Thank goodness. Hey Romeo can I ask you a question?" Juliet asked

"Sure what is it?" Romeo said

"Why did you ask me out? I'm a Capulet. Montague's hate Capulet's" Juliet said

"I don't hate you Juliet. I asked you out because you looked sad so I wanted to cheer you up" Romeo said

"Aww that's sweet thank you Romeo" Juliet said

"Your welcome" Romeo said

_Romeo leans in and kisses Juliet_

"Our kiss didn't last long because Juliet's cousin Tybalt saw us"

* * *

Chapter 3

Juliet's Pov

"My first kiss ended with my stupid cousin ruining it"

"Juliet Capulet what do you think your doing?" Tybalt asked

"Tybalt I'm hanging out with a friend now can you please leave us alone" Juliet said

"No and that's not a capulet. That's Romeo Montague. You are coming with me right now" Tybalt said

"Tybalt wait (sigh) Romeo I'm sorry I had no idea Tybalt would be here" Juliet said

"It's fine Juliet I'll see you tomorrow" Romeo said

"Ok bye romeo. Tybalt why are you here?" Juliet said as romeo left

"I was out looking for you when I see you kissing that montague" Tybalt said

"His name is Romeo. Now why were you looking for me?" Juliet asked

"Because your dad wants to get ready for the party remember we have to beat the Montague's" Tybalt said

"I know that Tybalt can you please not my father about this?" Juliet asked

"Fine I won't tell him now come on we gotta go" Tybalt said

_At the Capulet Mansion_

"Juliet where have you been?" Daniel said

"Dad I was at the mall with some friends. I'm gonna go get ready for the party" Juliet said

"Juliet don't forget I'm making a big announcement " Daniel said

"Wait what announcement?" Juliet asked

"You'll find out tonight" Daniel said

_At the Montague mansion_

"There you are Romeo your father and I have been looking for you" Diana said

"Mom I don't feel well" Romeo said

"Oh well stay in your room. I'll check on you later" Diana said

"Alright. Mercutio my mom's gone you can come out now" Romeo said

"Finally now are you sure you wanna go to the Capulet's party?" Mercutio asked

"Yes mercutio I have to see Juliet again" Romeo said

"Alright but if your parents find out you'll be grounded for life" Mercutio said

* * *

Chapter 4

Juliet's Pov

"The party is really fun but I keep thinking about what my dad's going to say"

"Hey Juliet are you having fun?" Tybalt asked

"Yeah I'm having a great time" Juliet said

"Well your dad's about to give his annoucement" Tybalt said

"Hello everyone I would like to say something. After my wife died 7 years I was so depressed but now I've found my new wife. Everyone say hello to Spark" Daniel said

"I can't believe him" Juliet said as she ran out of the ball room

"Juliet wait" Tybalt said

_Outside the Mansion_

"Romeo how are you going to find Juliet every Capulet is here" Mercutio asked

"Don't worry I will. Look mercutio there she is" Romeo said as he chased after Juliet

"Juliet!" Romeo yelled

"Romeo what are you doing I thought you said we would see each other tommorrow" Juliet said

"I couldn't wait. Juliet I just had to see you again. Are you OK?" Romeo asked

"No my mom died when I was 7 and now my dad found a new woman to replace her" Juliet said

"Don't worry Juliet things are gonna get better." Romeo said

"How are things gonna get-" Juliet said

_Romeo kisses Juliet_

"See things did get better for you" Romeo said

"Wow. That was fun" Juliet said

"Yeah it was but your still not happy" Romeo said

"It's just that my dad found someone without telling me. I don't tell him my problems because he never listens" Juliet said

"I know how you feel. My parents don't listen to me either. Juliet why don't you talk to your dad tonight after the party" Romeo said

"That's a great idea Romeo. I think I will" Juliet said

"Well I'd better go. My mother will freak out i'm not back soon" Romeo said


	5. Chapter 5

Romeo and Juliet

Characters: Romeo (Ice Prince), Juliet (Flame Princess), Tybalt (Finn) Mercutio (Marshall), and all the other adventure time characters

_Author's Note: I want to thank Falbreezy for giving me this idea. Falbreezy you rock and you're an amazing writer Keep up the good work!_

Juliet's Pov

"My dad was always strict with me. He called me evil. He also told me to never talk to the Montague's"

"Juliet where are you!" Juliet's dad yelled

"I'm in my room dad. What do you want?" Juliet asked

"I need you to go to the store and pick up the ingredients for the cake for our party tonight" Juliet's dad said

"Alright I'll go" Juliet said

"OK that's everything on the list now to just…" Juliet said as she bummed into someone

"Oh I'm sorry are you OK?" Juliet asked

"I'm fine. No need to apologize. Oh sorry about your groceries here I'll help" Romeo said

"Thanks what's your name?" Juliet asked

"Romeo Montague" Romeo answered

"Oh I'm Juliet Capulet" Juliet said

"Cool hey Juliet do you wanna go out tonight?" Romeo asked

"Um sure I'll meet you at the beach" Juliet answered

"OK see you tonight Juliet" Romeo said

"OK you too Romeo" Juliet said

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with Romeo Montague"

* * *

Chapter 2

Romeo's Pov

"I can't wait for my date with Juliet. I don't know why my parents hate the Capulet's. Juliet seems really cool"

"Romeo where have you been I've been worried sick" Diana said

"Mom I was out for a walk. Anyway where's dad?" Romeo asked

"He's in the ball room helping the decorators remember were having our party tonight.I want to beat those stupid Capulet's" Romeo's mom said

"Mom why do you have to throw a party the same night the Capulet's are throwing there's?" Romeo said

"Son you know we have this little competition with the every year and you know why we have one" Diana said

"Mom just because the Capulet's stole from grandfather 10 years ago doesn't mean we have to have a competition" Romeo said

"Yes it does. John please talk to your son" Diana said

"Honey I can't right now I gotta get ready for the party" John said

"Well I have to go anyway" Romeo said

"Where are you going?" Diana said

"To the Mall bye mom, bye dad" Romeo said

"I didn't want to lie to my parents but they would be crushed if they found out I was going on a date with Juliet Capulet"

_At the Beach_

"Hey sorry I'm late" Juliet said

"You don't have to apologize Juliet your not late" Romeo said

"Thank goodness. Hey Romeo can I ask you a question?" Juliet asked

"Sure what is it?" Romeo said

"Why did you ask me out? I'm a Capulet. Montague's hate Capulet's" Juliet said

"I don't hate you Juliet. I asked you out because you looked sad so I wanted to cheer you up" Romeo said

"Aww that's sweet thank you Romeo" Juliet said

"Your welcome" Romeo said

_Romeo leans in and kisses Juliet_

"Our kiss didn't last long because Juliet's cousin Tybalt saw us"

* * *

Chapter 3

Juliet's Pov

"My first kiss ended with my stupid cousin ruining it"

"Juliet Capulet what do you think your doing?" Tybalt asked

"Tybalt I'm hanging out with a friend now can you please leave us alone" Juliet said

"No and that's not a capulet. That's Romeo Montague. You are coming with me right now" Tybalt said

"Tybalt wait (sigh) Romeo I'm sorry I had no idea Tybalt would be here" Juliet said

"It's fine Juliet I'll see you tomorrow" Romeo said

"Ok bye romeo. Tybalt why are you here?" Juliet said as romeo left

"I was out looking for you when I see you kissing that montague" Tybalt said

"His name is Romeo. Now why were you looking for me?" Juliet asked

"Because your dad wants to get ready for the party remember we have to beat the Montague's" Tybalt said

"I know that Tybalt can you please not my father about this?" Juliet asked

"Fine I won't tell him now come on we gotta go" Tybalt said

_At the Capulet Mansion_

"Juliet where have you been?" Daniel said

"Dad I was at the mall with some friends. I'm gonna go get ready for the party" Juliet said

"Juliet don't forget I'm making a big announcement " Daniel said

"Wait what announcement?" Juliet asked

"You'll find out tonight" Daniel said

_At the Montague mansion_

"There you are Romeo your father and I have been looking for you" Diana said

"Mom I don't feel well" Romeo said

"Oh well stay in your room. I'll check on you later" Diana said

"Alright. Mercutio my mom's gone you can come out now" Romeo said

"Finally now are you sure you wanna go to the Capulet's party?" Mercutio asked

"Yes mercutio I have to see Juliet again" Romeo said

"Alright but if your parents find out you'll be grounded for life" Mercutio said

* * *

Chapter 4

Juliet's Pov

"The party is really fun but I keep thinking about what my dad's going to say"

"Hey Juliet are you having fun?" Tybalt asked

"Yeah I'm having a great time" Juliet said

"Well your dad's about to give his annoucement" Tybalt said

"Hello everyone I would like to say something. After my wife died 7 years I was so depressed but now I've found my new wife. Everyone say hello to Spark" Daniel said

"I can't believe him" Juliet said as she ran out of the ball room

"Juliet wait" Tybalt said

_Outside the Mansion_

"Romeo how are you going to find Juliet every Capulet is here" Mercutio asked

"Don't worry I will. Look mercutio there she is" Romeo said as he chased after Juliet

"Juliet!" Romeo yelled

"Romeo what are you doing I thought you said we would see each other tommorrow" Juliet said

"I couldn't wait. Juliet I just had to see you again. Are you OK?" Romeo asked

"No my mom died when I was 7 and now my dad found a new woman to replace her" Juliet said

"Don't worry Juliet things are gonna get better." Romeo said

"How are things gonna get-" Juliet said

_Romeo kisses Juliet_

"See things did get better for you" Romeo said

"Wow. That was fun" Juliet said

"Yeah it was but your still not happy" Romeo said

"It's just that my dad found someone without telling me. I don't tell him my problems because he never listens" Juliet said

"I know how you feel. My parents don't listen to me either. Juliet why don't you talk to your dad tonight after the party" Romeo said

"That's a great idea Romeo. I think I will" Juliet said

"Well I'd better go. My mother will freak out I'm not back soon" Romeo said

* * *

Chapter 5

Juilet's Pov

_Author's Note:I tried working on a different story so you guys don't have to scroll down but it didn't work_

"After my talk with Romeo I went straight to my father's room"

"Dad can I talk to you for a second?" Juilet asked

"Sure. Oh by the way did you like my annoucment?" Daniel asked

"that's the thing I wanted to talk about. I didn't like it" Juilet said

"Why not?" Daniel said

"Because your replacing mom. You didn't tell me about Spark, you didn't tell if she has any kids, and you didn't tell me that you already married her!" Juilet yelled

"Juilet where should I take Spark for dinner tonight?" Daniel asked

"Were you even listening to me!" Juliet yelled

"Of course I was listening to you... you said stuff about... Spark right?" Daniel asked

"Argh! You never listen when I talk about my problems!" Juliet yelled as she walked out of the room

"I wonder if Romeo's home yet. I think i'll call him"

_Juliet and Romeo on the phone_

_"Hi Romeo it's Juilet I had a talk with my dad" Juliet said_

_"Really that's great Juliet. How did it go?" Romeo asked_

_"Terrible. He didn't even listen to me" Juliet said_

_"Oh well maybe if you try again tomorrow I'm sure he'll listen" Romeo said_

_"No he won't. He never does" Juliet said_

_"Juliet you can't give up. I have to go now bye" Romeo said_

"Romeo's right. I can't give up"

"Juliet your father said that you were upset about something" Spark said

"Hi Spark. yeah I'm upset. It's about my mom" Juliet said

"Oh. I see Juliet I know that this is hard on you but you're gonna get threw this." Spark said

"Thanks Spark. So where did you and my dad meet?" Juliet asked

"We meet at the movies. Titanic was playing so your father decided he wanted to go with me and my son" Spark said

"You have a son that's nice what's his name?" Juliet said

"Mercutio. He's not a Capulet or a Montague" Spark said

_Author's Note: I decided to make a little twist to the story_


	6. Chapter 6

Romeo and Juliet

Characters: Romeo (Ice Prince), Juliet (Flame Princess), Tybalt (Finn) Mercutio (Marshall), and all the other adventure time characters

_Author's Note: I want to thank Falbreezy for giving me this idea. Falbreezy you rock and you're an amazing writer Keep up the good work!_

Juliet's Pov

"My dad was always strict with me. He called me evil. He also told me to never talk to the Montague's"

"Juliet where are you!" Juliet's dad yelled

"I'm in my room dad. What do you want?" Juliet asked

"I need you to go to the store and pick up the ingredients for the cake for our party tonight" Juliet's dad said

"Alright I'll go" Juliet said

"OK that's everything on the list now to just…" Juliet said as she bummed into someone

"Oh I'm sorry are you OK?" Juliet asked

"I'm fine. No need to apologize. Oh sorry about your groceries here I'll help" Romeo said

"Thanks what's your name?" Juliet asked

"Romeo Montague" Romeo answered

"Oh I'm Juliet Capulet" Juliet said

"Cool hey Juliet do you wanna go out tonight?" Romeo asked

"Um sure I'll meet you at the beach" Juliet answered

"OK see you tonight Juliet" Romeo said

"OK you too Romeo" Juliet said

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with Romeo Montague"

* * *

Chapter 2

Romeo's Pov

"I can't wait for my date with Juliet. I don't know why my parents hate the Capulet's. Juliet seems really cool"

"Romeo where have you been I've been worried sick" Diana said

"Mom I was out for a walk. Anyway where's dad?" Romeo asked

"He's in the ball room helping the decorators remember were having our party tonight.I want to beat those stupid Capulet's" Romeo's mom said

"Mom why do you have to throw a party the same night the Capulet's are throwing there's?" Romeo said

"Son you know we have this little competition with the every year and you know why we have one" Diana said

"Mom just because the Capulet's stole from grandfather 10 years ago doesn't mean we have to have a competition" Romeo said

"Yes it does. John please talk to your son" Diana said

"Honey I can't right now I gotta get ready for the party" John said

"Well I have to go anyway" Romeo said

"Where are you going?" Diana said

"To the Mall bye mom, bye dad" Romeo said

"I didn't want to lie to my parents but they would be crushed if they found out I was going on a date with Juliet Capulet"

_At the Beach_

"Hey sorry I'm late" Juliet said

"You don't have to apologize Juliet your not late" Romeo said

"Thank goodness. Hey Romeo can I ask you a question?" Juliet asked

"Sure what is it?" Romeo said

"Why did you ask me out? I'm a Capulet. Montague's hate Capulet's" Juliet said

"I don't hate you Juliet. I asked you out because you looked sad so I wanted to cheer you up" Romeo said

"Aww that's sweet thank you Romeo" Juliet said

"Your welcome" Romeo said

_Romeo leans in and kisses Juliet_

"Our kiss didn't last long because Juliet's cousin Tybalt saw us"

* * *

Chapter 3

Juliet's Pov

"My first kiss ended with my stupid cousin ruining it"

"Juliet Capulet what do you think your doing?" Tybalt asked

"Tybalt I'm hanging out with a friend now can you please leave us alone" Juliet said

"No and that's not a capulet. That's Romeo Montague. You are coming with me right now" Tybalt said

"Tybalt wait (sigh) Romeo I'm sorry I had no idea Tybalt would be here" Juliet said

"It's fine Juliet I'll see you tomorrow" Romeo said

"Ok bye romeo. Tybalt why are you here?" Juliet said as romeo left

"I was out looking for you when I see you kissing that montague" Tybalt said

"His name is Romeo. Now why were you looking for me?" Juliet asked

"Because your dad wants to get ready for the party remember we have to beat the Montague's" Tybalt said

"I know that Tybalt can you please not my father about this?" Juliet asked

"Fine I won't tell him now come on we gotta go" Tybalt said

_At the Capulet Mansion_

"Juliet where have you been?" Daniel said

"Dad I was at the mall with some friends. I'm gonna go get ready for the party" Juliet said

"Juliet don't forget I'm making a big announcement " Daniel said

"Wait what announcement?" Juliet asked

"You'll find out tonight" Daniel said

_At the Montague mansion_

"There you are Romeo your father and I have been looking for you" Diana said

"Mom I don't feel well" Romeo said

"Oh well stay in your room. I'll check on you later" Diana said

"Alright. Mercutio my mom's gone you can come out now" Romeo said

"Finally now are you sure you wanna go to the Capulet's party?" Mercutio asked

"Yes mercutio I have to see Juliet again" Romeo said

"Alright but if your parents find out you'll be grounded for life" Mercutio said

* * *

Chapter 4

Juliet's Pov

"The party is really fun but I keep thinking about what my dad's going to say"

"Hey Juliet are you having fun?" Tybalt asked

"Yeah I'm having a great time" Juliet said

"Well your dad's about to give his annoucement" Tybalt said

"Hello everyone I would like to say something. After my wife died 7 years I was so depressed but now I've found my new wife. Everyone say hello to Spark" Daniel said

"I can't believe him" Juliet said as she ran out of the ball room

"Juliet wait" Tybalt said

_Outside the Mansion_

"Romeo how are you going to find Juliet every Capulet is here" Mercutio asked

"Don't worry I will. Look mercutio there she is" Romeo said as he chased after Juliet

"Juliet!" Romeo yelled

"Romeo what are you doing I thought you said we would see each other tommorrow" Juliet said

"I couldn't wait. Juliet I just had to see you again. Are you OK?" Romeo asked

"No my mom died when I was 7 and now my dad found a new woman to replace her" Juliet said

"Don't worry Juliet things are gonna get better." Romeo said

"How are things gonna get-" Juliet said

_Romeo kisses Juliet_

"See things did get better for you" Romeo said

"Wow. That was fun" Juliet said

"Yeah it was but your still not happy" Romeo said

"It's just that my dad found someone without telling me. I don't tell him my problems because he never listens" Juliet said

"I know how you feel. My parents don't listen to me either. Juliet why don't you talk to your dad tonight after the party" Romeo said

"That's a great idea Romeo. I think I will" Juliet said

"Well I'd better go. My mother will freak out I'm not back soon" Romeo said

* * *

Chapter 5

Juilet's Pov

_Author's Note:I tried working on a different story so you guys don't have to scroll down but it didn't work_

"After my talk with Romeo I went straight to my father's room"

"Dad can I talk to you for a second?" Juilet asked

"Sure. Oh by the way did you like my annoucment?" Daniel asked

"that's the thing I wanted to talk about. I didn't like it" Juilet said

"Why not?" Daniel said

"Because your replacing mom. You didn't tell me about Spark, you didn't tell if she has any kids, and you didn't tell me that you already married her!" Juilet yelled

"Juilet where should I take Spark for dinner tonight?" Daniel asked

"Were you even listening to me!" Juliet yelled

"Of course I was listening to you... you said stuff about... Spark right?" Daniel asked

"Argh! You never listen when I talk about my problems!" Juliet yelled as she walked out of the room

"I wonder if Romeo's home yet. I think i'll call him"

_Juliet and Romeo on the phone_

_"Hi Romeo it's Juilet I had a talk with my dad" Juliet said_

_"Really that's great Juliet. How did it go?" Romeo asked_

_"Terrible. He didn't even listen to me" Juliet said_

_"Oh well maybe if you try again tomorrow I'm sure he'll listen" Romeo said_

_"No he won't. He never does" Juliet said_

_"Juliet you can't give up. I have to go now bye" Romeo said_

"Romeo's right. I can't give up"

"Juliet your father said that you were upset about something" Spark said

"Hi Spark. yeah I'm upset. It's about my mom" Juliet said

"Oh. I see Juliet I know that this is hard on you but you're gonna get threw this." Spark said

"Thanks Spark. So where did you and my dad meet?" Juliet asked

"We meet at the movies. Titanic was playing so your father decided he wanted to go with me and my son" Spark said

"You have a son that's nice what's his name?" Juliet said

"Mercutio. He's not a Capulet or a Montague" Spark said

_Author's Note: I decided to make a little twist to the story_

* * *

Chapter 6

Romeo's Pov

"This morning I got a call from Mercutio"

_Romeo and Mercutio on the phone_

_"Hey Romeo I have something to tell you" Mercutio said_

_"What is it Mercutio?" Romeo asked_

_"My mom told that she got married to Daniel Capulet" Mercutio said_

_"Wow that's fantastic now you'll get to be Juliet's older brother" Romeo said_

_"It's not good because we won't be friends anymore" Mercutio said_

_"Mercutio no matter what happens we'll always be friends" Romeo said_

_"Thanks Romeo your a good friend" Mercutio said_

_"I know. Now I've gotta go meet Juliet at the mall" Romeo said_

"Hey Juliet you made it" Romeo said

"Of course I did. I wouldn't wanna miss our second date" Juliet said

"So do you wanna go to the food court or do some shopping?" Romeo asked

"Shopping. I heard Macy's, Forvever 21, and Jcpenney's are having a sale let's go" Juliet said

_20 mintues later_

"Wow look at all the stuff we bought" Juliet said

"I know. I'm hungry you wanna go to burger king for lunch?" Romeo asked

"Sure" Juliet said

_Daniel Capulet and Spark go into the mall and see Romeo&Juliet together_


	7. Chapter 7

Romeo and Juliet

Characters: Romeo (Ice Prince), Juliet (Flame Princess), Tybalt (Finn) Mercutio (Marshall), and all the other adventure time characters

_Author's Note: I want to thank Falbreezy for giving me this idea. Falbreezy you rock and you're an amazing writer Keep up the good work!_

Juliet's Pov

"My dad was always strict with me. He called me evil. He also told me to never talk to the Montague's"

"Juliet where are you!" Juliet's dad yelled

"I'm in my room dad. What do you want?" Juliet asked

"I need you to go to the store and pick up the ingredients for the cake for our party tonight" Juliet's dad said

"Alright I'll go" Juliet said

"OK that's everything on the list now to just…" Juliet said as she bummed into someone

"Oh I'm sorry are you OK?" Juliet asked

"I'm fine. No need to apologize. Oh sorry about your groceries here I'll help" Romeo said

"Thanks what's your name?" Juliet asked

"Romeo Montague" Romeo answered

"Oh I'm Juliet Capulet" Juliet said

"Cool hey Juliet do you wanna go out tonight?" Romeo asked

"Um sure I'll meet you at the beach" Juliet answered

"OK see you tonight Juliet" Romeo said

"OK you too Romeo" Juliet said

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with Romeo Montague"

* * *

Chapter 2

Romeo's Pov

"I can't wait for my date with Juliet. I don't know why my parents hate the Capulet's. Juliet seems really cool"

"Romeo where have you been I've been worried sick" Diana said

"Mom I was out for a walk. Anyway where's dad?" Romeo asked

"He's in the ball room helping the decorators remember were having our party tonight.I want to beat those stupid Capulet's" Romeo's mom said

"Mom why do you have to throw a party the same night the Capulet's are throwing there's?" Romeo said

"Son you know we have this little competition with the every year and you know why we have one" Diana said

"Mom just because the Capulet's stole from grandfather 10 years ago doesn't mean we have to have a competition" Romeo said

"Yes it does. John please talk to your son" Diana said

"Honey I can't right now I gotta get ready for the party" John said

"Well I have to go anyway" Romeo said

"Where are you going?" Diana said

"To the Mall bye mom, bye dad" Romeo said

"I didn't want to lie to my parents but they would be crushed if they found out I was going on a date with Juliet Capulet"

_At the Beach_

"Hey sorry I'm late" Juliet said

"You don't have to apologize Juliet your not late" Romeo said

"Thank goodness. Hey Romeo can I ask you a question?" Juliet asked

"Sure what is it?" Romeo said

"Why did you ask me out? I'm a Capulet. Montague's hate Capulet's" Juliet said

"I don't hate you Juliet. I asked you out because you looked sad so I wanted to cheer you up" Romeo said

"Aww that's sweet thank you Romeo" Juliet said

"Your welcome" Romeo said

_Romeo leans in and kisses Juliet_

"Our kiss didn't last long because Juliet's cousin Tybalt saw us"

* * *

Chapter 3

Juliet's Pov

"My first kiss ended with my stupid cousin ruining it"

"Juliet Capulet what do you think your doing?" Tybalt asked

"Tybalt I'm hanging out with a friend now can you please leave us alone" Juliet said

"No and that's not a capulet. That's Romeo Montague. You are coming with me right now" Tybalt said

"Tybalt wait (sigh) Romeo I'm sorry I had no idea Tybalt would be here" Juliet said

"It's fine Juliet I'll see you tomorrow" Romeo said

"Ok bye romeo. Tybalt why are you here?" Juliet said as romeo left

"I was out looking for you when I see you kissing that montague" Tybalt said

"His name is Romeo. Now why were you looking for me?" Juliet asked

"Because your dad wants to get ready for the party remember we have to beat the Montague's" Tybalt said

"I know that Tybalt can you please not my father about this?" Juliet asked

"Fine I won't tell him now come on we gotta go" Tybalt said

_At the Capulet Mansion_

"Juliet where have you been?" Daniel said

"Dad I was at the mall with some friends. I'm gonna go get ready for the party" Juliet said

"Juliet don't forget I'm making a big announcement " Daniel said

"Wait what announcement?" Juliet asked

"You'll find out tonight" Daniel said

_At the Montague mansion_

"There you are Romeo your father and I have been looking for you" Diana said

"Mom I don't feel well" Romeo said

"Oh well stay in your room. I'll check on you later" Diana said

"Alright. Mercutio my mom's gone you can come out now" Romeo said

"Finally now are you sure you wanna go to the Capulet's party?" Mercutio asked

"Yes mercutio I have to see Juliet again" Romeo said

"Alright but if your parents find out you'll be grounded for life" Mercutio said

* * *

Chapter 4

Juliet's Pov

"The party is really fun but I keep thinking about what my dad's going to say"

"Hey Juliet are you having fun?" Tybalt asked

"Yeah I'm having a great time" Juliet said

"Well your dad's about to give his annoucement" Tybalt said

"Hello everyone I would like to say something. After my wife died 7 years I was so depressed but now I've found my new wife. Everyone say hello to Spark" Daniel said

"I can't believe him" Juliet said as she ran out of the ball room

"Juliet wait" Tybalt said

_Outside the Mansion_

"Romeo how are you going to find Juliet every Capulet is here" Mercutio asked

"Don't worry I will. Look mercutio there she is" Romeo said as he chased after Juliet

"Juliet!" Romeo yelled

"Romeo what are you doing I thought you said we would see each other tommorrow" Juliet said

"I couldn't wait. Juliet I just had to see you again. Are you OK?" Romeo asked

"No my mom died when I was 7 and now my dad found a new woman to replace her" Juliet said

"Don't worry Juliet things are gonna get better." Romeo said

"How are things gonna get-" Juliet said

_Romeo kisses Juliet_

"See things did get better for you" Romeo said

"Wow. That was fun" Juliet said

"Yeah it was but your still not happy" Romeo said

"It's just that my dad found someone without telling me. I don't tell him my problems because he never listens" Juliet said

"I know how you feel. My parents don't listen to me either. Juliet why don't you talk to your dad tonight after the party" Romeo said

"That's a great idea Romeo. I think I will" Juliet said

"Well I'd better go. My mother will freak out I'm not back soon" Romeo said

* * *

Chapter 5

Juilet's Pov

_Author's Note:I tried working on a different story so you guys don't have to scroll down but it didn't work_

"After my talk with Romeo I went straight to my father's room"

"Dad can I talk to you for a second?" Juilet asked

"Sure. Oh by the way did you like my annoucment?" Daniel asked

"that's the thing I wanted to talk about. I didn't like it" Juilet said

"Why not?" Daniel said

"Because your replacing mom. You didn't tell me about Spark, you didn't tell if she has any kids, and you didn't tell me that you already married her!" Juilet yelled

"Juilet where should I take Spark for dinner tonight?" Daniel asked

"Were you even listening to me!" Juliet yelled

"Of course I was listening to you... you said stuff about... Spark right?" Daniel asked

"Argh! You never listen when I talk about my problems!" Juliet yelled as she walked out of the room

"I wonder if Romeo's home yet. I think i'll call him"

_Juliet and Romeo on the phone_

_"Hi Romeo it's Juilet I had a talk with my dad" Juliet said_

_"Really that's great Juliet. How did it go?" Romeo asked_

_"Terrible. He didn't even listen to me" Juliet said_

_"Oh well maybe if you try again tomorrow I'm sure he'll listen" Romeo said_

_"No he won't. He never does" Juliet said_

_"Juliet you can't give up. I have to go now bye" Romeo said_

"Romeo's right. I can't give up"

"Juliet your father said that you were upset about something" Spark said

"Hi Spark. yeah I'm upset. It's about my mom" Juliet said

"Oh. I see Juliet I know that this is hard on you but you're gonna get threw this." Spark said

"Thanks Spark. So where did you and my dad meet?" Juliet asked

"We meet at the movies. Titanic was playing so your father decided he wanted to go with me and my son" Spark said

"You have a son that's nice what's his name?" Juliet said

"Mercutio. He's not a Capulet or a Montague" Spark said

_Author's Note: I decided to make a little twist to the story_

* * *

Chapter 6

Romeo's Pov

"This morning I got a call from Mercutio"

_Romeo and Mercutio on the phone_

_"Hey Romeo I have something to tell you" Mercutio said_

_"What is it Mercutio?" Romeo asked_

_"My mom told that she got married to Daniel Capulet" Mercutio said_

_"Wow that's fantastic now you'll get to be Juliet's older brother" Romeo said_

_"It's not good because we won't be friends anymore" Mercutio said_

_"Mercutio no matter what happens we'll always be friends" Romeo said_

_"Thanks Romeo your a good friend" Mercutio said_

_"I know. Now I've gotta go meet Juliet at the mall" Romeo said_

"Hey Juliet you made it" Romeo said

"Of course I did. I wouldn't wanna miss our second date" Juliet said

"So do you wanna go to the food court or do some shopping?" Romeo asked

"Shopping. I heard Macy's, Forever 21, and Jcpenney's are having a sale let's go" Juliet said

_20 minutes later_

"Wow look at all the stuff we bought" Juliet said

"I know. I'm hungry you wanna go to burger king for lunch?" Romeo asked

"Sure" Juliet said

_Daniel Capulet and Spark go into the mall and see Romeo&Juliet together_

* * *

Chapter 7

Juliet's Pov

"While I was eating my lunch. I saw my dad and Spark coming staright towards me"

"Juliet Capulet! What you think your doing and who is that!" Daniel yelled

"Dad I'm having lunch with a friend" Juliet said

"That's no friend of your's that Romeo Montague!" Daniel yelled

"Daniel please stop yelling people are staring at us" Spark said

"Let them stare. Juliet you are coming home right now!" Daniel yelled

"Dad wait... (sigh) Romeo I'm sorry" Juliet said

"It's okay Juliet you didn't know your father would be here. I'll call you tonight" Romeo said

"OK I'll call you when I get home" Juliet said

_At the Capulet Mansion_

"Juliet how could you do this to me?" Daniel asked

"Dad Romeo and I were just hanging out nothing happened" Juliet said

"Well your not going to hang out with Romeo anytime soon because I forbid you to see him" Daniel said

"No Dad you can't stop me from seeing Romeo!" Juliet yelled as she ran to her room

"I've gotta call Romeo and tell him what happened"

_Romeo and Juliet on the phone_

_"Hey Romeo guess what happened once I got home" Juliet said_

_"What happened?" Romeo asked_

_"My Dad forbid me to see you but I wouldn't let him" Juliet said_

_"Good for you Juliet. Do you wanna meet at my place tommorrow?" Romeo asked_

_"Sure. But what if your parents see me?" Juliet said_

_"They won't because we'll be a secret hiding place that I know" Romeo said_


	8. Chapter 8

Romeo and Juliet

Characters: Romeo (Ice Prince), Juliet (Flame Princess), Tybalt (Finn) Mercutio (Marshall), and all the other adventure time characters

_Author's Note: I want to thank Falbreezy for giving me this idea. Falbreezy you rock and you're an amazing writer Keep up the good work!_

Juliet's Pov

"My dad was always strict with me. He called me evil. He also told me to never talk to the Montague's"

"Juliet where are you!" Juliet's dad yelled

"I'm in my room dad. What do you want?" Juliet asked

"I need you to go to the store and pick up the ingredients for the cake for our party tonight" Juliet's dad said

"Alright I'll go" Juliet said

"OK that's everything on the list now to just…" Juliet said as she bummed into someone

"Oh I'm sorry are you OK?" Juliet asked

"I'm fine. No need to apologize. Oh sorry about your groceries here I'll help" Romeo said

"Thanks what's your name?" Juliet asked

"Romeo Montague" Romeo answered

"Oh I'm Juliet Capulet" Juliet said

"Cool hey Juliet do you wanna go out tonight?" Romeo asked

"Um sure I'll meet you at the beach" Juliet answered

"OK see you tonight Juliet" Romeo said

"OK you too Romeo" Juliet said

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with Romeo Montague"

* * *

Chapter 2

Romeo's Pov

"I can't wait for my date with Juliet. I don't know why my parents hate the Capulet's. Juliet seems really cool"

"Romeo where have you been I've been worried sick" Diana said

"Mom I was out for a walk. Anyway where's dad?" Romeo asked

"He's in the ball room helping the decorators remember were having our party tonight.I want to beat those stupid Capulet's" Romeo's mom said

"Mom why do you have to throw a party the same night the Capulet's are throwing there's?" Romeo said

"Son you know we have this little competition with the every year and you know why we have one" Diana said

"Mom just because the Capulet's stole from grandfather 10 years ago doesn't mean we have to have a competition" Romeo said

"Yes it does. John please talk to your son" Diana said

"Honey I can't right now I gotta get ready for the party" John said

"Well I have to go anyway" Romeo said

"Where are you going?" Diana said

"To the Mall bye mom, bye dad" Romeo said

"I didn't want to lie to my parents but they would be crushed if they found out I was going on a date with Juliet Capulet"

_At the Beach_

"Hey sorry I'm late" Juliet said

"You don't have to apologize Juliet your not late" Romeo said

"Thank goodness. Hey Romeo can I ask you a question?" Juliet asked

"Sure what is it?" Romeo said

"Why did you ask me out? I'm a Capulet. Montague's hate Capulet's" Juliet said

"I don't hate you Juliet. I asked you out because you looked sad so I wanted to cheer you up" Romeo said

"Aww that's sweet thank you Romeo" Juliet said

"Your welcome" Romeo said

_Romeo leans in and kisses Juliet_

"Our kiss didn't last long because Juliet's cousin Tybalt saw us"

* * *

Chapter 3

Juliet's Pov

"My first kiss ended with my stupid cousin ruining it"

"Juliet Capulet what do you think your doing?" Tybalt asked

"Tybalt I'm hanging out with a friend now can you please leave us alone" Juliet said

"No and that's not a capulet. That's Romeo Montague. You are coming with me right now" Tybalt said

"Tybalt wait (sigh) Romeo I'm sorry I had no idea Tybalt would be here" Juliet said

"It's fine Juliet I'll see you tomorrow" Romeo said

"Ok bye romeo. Tybalt why are you here?" Juliet said as romeo left

"I was out looking for you when I see you kissing that montague" Tybalt said

"His name is Romeo. Now why were you looking for me?" Juliet asked

"Because your dad wants to get ready for the party remember we have to beat the Montague's" Tybalt said

"I know that Tybalt can you please not my father about this?" Juliet asked

"Fine I won't tell him now come on we gotta go" Tybalt said

_At the Capulet Mansion_

"Juliet where have you been?" Daniel said

"Dad I was at the mall with some friends. I'm gonna go get ready for the party" Juliet said

"Juliet don't forget I'm making a big announcement " Daniel said

"Wait what announcement?" Juliet asked

"You'll find out tonight" Daniel said

_At the Montague mansion_

"There you are Romeo your father and I have been looking for you" Diana said

"Mom I don't feel well" Romeo said

"Oh well stay in your room. I'll check on you later" Diana said

"Alright. Mercutio my mom's gone you can come out now" Romeo said

"Finally now are you sure you wanna go to the Capulet's party?" Mercutio asked

"Yes mercutio I have to see Juliet again" Romeo said

"Alright but if your parents find out you'll be grounded for life" Mercutio said

* * *

Chapter 4

Juliet's Pov

"The party is really fun but I keep thinking about what my dad's going to say"

"Hey Juliet are you having fun?" Tybalt asked

"Yeah I'm having a great time" Juliet said

"Well your dad's about to give his annoucement" Tybalt said

"Hello everyone I would like to say something. After my wife died 7 years I was so depressed but now I've found my new wife. Everyone say hello to Spark" Daniel said

"I can't believe him" Juliet said as she ran out of the ball room

"Juliet wait" Tybalt said

_Outside the Mansion_

"Romeo how are you going to find Juliet every Capulet is here" Mercutio asked

"Don't worry I will. Look mercutio there she is" Romeo said as he chased after Juliet

"Juliet!" Romeo yelled

"Romeo what are you doing I thought you said we would see each other tommorrow" Juliet said

"I couldn't wait. Juliet I just had to see you again. Are you OK?" Romeo asked

"No my mom died when I was 7 and now my dad found a new woman to replace her" Juliet said

"Don't worry Juliet things are gonna get better." Romeo said

"How are things gonna get-" Juliet said

_Romeo kisses Juliet_

"See things did get better for you" Romeo said

"Wow. That was fun" Juliet said

"Yeah it was but your still not happy" Romeo said

"It's just that my dad found someone without telling me. I don't tell him my problems because he never listens" Juliet said

"I know how you feel. My parents don't listen to me either. Juliet why don't you talk to your dad tonight after the party" Romeo said

"That's a great idea Romeo. I think I will" Juliet said

"Well I'd better go. My mother will freak out I'm not back soon" Romeo said

* * *

Chapter 5

Juilet's Pov

_Author's Note:I tried working on a different story so you guys don't have to scroll down but it didn't work_

"After my talk with Romeo I went straight to my father's room"

"Dad can I talk to you for a second?" Juilet asked

"Sure. Oh by the way did you like my annoucment?" Daniel asked

"that's the thing I wanted to talk about. I didn't like it" Juilet said

"Why not?" Daniel said

"Because your replacing mom. You didn't tell me about Spark, you didn't tell if she has any kids, and you didn't tell me that you already married her!" Juilet yelled

"Juilet where should I take Spark for dinner tonight?" Daniel asked

"Were you even listening to me!" Juliet yelled

"Of course I was listening to you... you said stuff about... Spark right?" Daniel asked

"Argh! You never listen when I talk about my problems!" Juliet yelled as she walked out of the room

"I wonder if Romeo's home yet. I think i'll call him"

_Juliet and Romeo on the phone_

_"Hi Romeo it's Juilet I had a talk with my dad" Juliet said_

_"Really that's great Juliet. How did it go?" Romeo asked_

_"Terrible. He didn't even listen to me" Juliet said_

_"Oh well maybe if you try again tomorrow I'm sure he'll listen" Romeo said_

_"No he won't. He never does" Juliet said_

_"Juliet you can't give up. I have to go now bye" Romeo said_

"Romeo's right. I can't give up"

"Juliet your father said that you were upset about something" Spark said

"Hi Spark. yeah I'm upset. It's about my mom" Juliet said

"Oh. I see Juliet I know that this is hard on you but you're gonna get threw this." Spark said

"Thanks Spark. So where did you and my dad meet?" Juliet asked

"We meet at the movies. Titanic was playing so your father decided he wanted to go with me and my son" Spark said

"You have a son that's nice what's his name?" Juliet said

"Mercutio. He's not a Capulet or a Montague" Spark said

_Author's Note: I decided to make a little twist to the story_

* * *

Chapter 6

Romeo's Pov

"This morning I got a call from Mercutio"

_Romeo and Mercutio on the phone_

_"Hey Romeo I have something to tell you" Mercutio said_

_"What is it Mercutio?" Romeo asked_

_"My mom told that she got married to Daniel Capulet" Mercutio said_

_"Wow that's fantastic now you'll get to be Juliet's older brother" Romeo said_

_"It's not good because we won't be friends anymore" Mercutio said_

_"Mercutio no matter what happens we'll always be friends" Romeo said_

_"Thanks Romeo your a good friend" Mercutio said_

_"I know. Now I've gotta go meet Juliet at the mall" Romeo said_

"Hey Juliet you made it" Romeo said

"Of course I did. I wouldn't wanna miss our second date" Juliet said

"So do you wanna go to the food court or do some shopping?" Romeo asked

"Shopping. I heard Macy's, Forever 21, and Jcpenney's are having a sale let's go" Juliet said

_20 minutes later_

"Wow look at all the stuff we bought" Juliet said

"I know. I'm hungry you wanna go to burger king for lunch?" Romeo asked

"Sure" Juliet said

_Daniel Capulet and Spark go into the mall and see Romeo&Juliet together_

* * *

Chapter 7

Juliet's Pov

"While I was eating my lunch. I saw my dad and Spark coming staright towards me"

"Juliet Capulet! What you think your doing and who is that!" Daniel yelled

"Dad I'm having lunch with a friend" Juliet said

"That's no friend of your's that Romeo Montague!" Daniel yelled

"Daniel please stop yelling people are staring at us" Spark said

"Let them stare. Juliet you are coming home right now!" Daniel yelled

"Dad wait... (sigh) Romeo I'm sorry" Juliet said

"It's okay Juliet you didn't know your father would be here. I'll call you tonight" Romeo said

"OK I'll call you when I get home" Juliet said

_At the Capulet Mansion_

"Juliet how could you do this to me?" Daniel asked

"Dad Romeo and I were just hanging out nothing happened" Juliet said

"Well your not going to hang out with Romeo anytime soon because I forbid you to see him" Daniel said

"No Dad you can't stop me from seeing Romeo!" Juliet yelled as she ran to her room

"I've gotta call Romeo and tell him what happened"

_Romeo and Juliet on the phone_

_"Hey Romeo guess what happened once I got home" Juliet said_

_"What happened?" Romeo asked_

_"My Dad forbid me to see you but I wouldn't let him" Juliet said_

_"Good for you Juliet. Do you wanna meet at my place tomorrow?" Romeo asked_

_"Sure. But what if your parents see me?" Juliet said_

_"They won't because we'll be a secret hiding place that I know" Romeo said_

* * *

Chapter 8

Romeo's Pov

"I can't believe I'm going on my third date with Juliet"

_At the Montague Mansion_

"So where's this secret place you told me about?" Juliet asked

"It's behind my house. My parents never go back there" Romeo said

"Cool I can't wait to see it" Juliet said

_Behind the Montague Mansion_

"This place is amazing Romeo and It's so beautiful too" Juliet said

"I know. Yesterday was really fun" Romeo said

"Yeah it was. (Romeo and Juliet kiss)" Juliet said

"I brought us a picnic" Romeo said

"Wow I can't believe you planned this for us" Juliet said

Yep it was-" Romeo said

"ROMEO MONTAGUE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CAPULET!" Romeo parents yelled

"Oh no run Juliet" Romeo said as he and Juliet ran out the back

"I can't take it anymore I want us to be together but our parents don't understand us" Juliet said

"I know Juliet I think we need to see Prince Gumball about this" Romeo said


	9. Chapter 9

Romeo and Juliet

Characters: Romeo (Ice Prince), Juliet (Flame Princess), Tybalt (Finn) Mercutio (Marshall), and all the other adventure time characters

_Author's Note: I want to thank Falbreezy for giving me this idea. Falbreezy you rock and you're an amazing writer Keep up the good work!_

Juliet's Pov

"My dad was always strict with me. He called me evil. He also told me to never talk to the Montague's"

"Juliet where are you!" Juliet's dad yelled

"I'm in my room dad. What do you want?" Juliet asked

"I need you to go to the store and pick up the ingredients for the cake for our party tonight" Juliet's dad said

"Alright I'll go" Juliet said

"OK that's everything on the list now to just…" Juliet said as she bummed into someone

"Oh I'm sorry are you OK?" Juliet asked

"I'm fine. No need to apologize. Oh sorry about your groceries here I'll help" Romeo said

"Thanks what's your name?" Juliet asked

"Romeo Montague" Romeo answered

"Oh I'm Juliet Capulet" Juliet said

"Cool hey Juliet do you wanna go out tonight?" Romeo asked

"Um sure I'll meet you at the beach" Juliet answered

"OK see you tonight Juliet" Romeo said

"OK you too Romeo" Juliet said

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with Romeo Montague"

* * *

Chapter 2

Romeo's Pov

"I can't wait for my date with Juliet. I don't know why my parents hate the Capulet's. Juliet seems really cool"

"Romeo where have you been I've been worried sick" Diana said

"Mom I was out for a walk. Anyway where's dad?" Romeo asked

"He's in the ball room helping the decorators remember were having our party tonight.I want to beat those stupid Capulet's" Romeo's mom said

"Mom why do you have to throw a party the same night the Capulet's are throwing there's?" Romeo said

"Son you know we have this little competition with the every year and you know why we have one" Diana said

"Mom just because the Capulet's stole from grandfather 10 years ago doesn't mean we have to have a competition" Romeo said

"Yes it does. John please talk to your son" Diana said

"Honey I can't right now I gotta get ready for the party" John said

"Well I have to go anyway" Romeo said

"Where are you going?" Diana said

"To the Mall bye mom, bye dad" Romeo said

"I didn't want to lie to my parents but they would be crushed if they found out I was going on a date with Juliet Capulet"

_At the Beach_

"Hey sorry I'm late" Juliet said

"You don't have to apologize Juliet you're not late" Romeo said

"Thank goodness. Hey Romeo can I ask you a question?" Juliet asked

"Sure what is it?" Romeo said

"Why did you ask me out? I'm a Capulet. Montague's hate Capulet's" Juliet said

"I don't hate you Juliet. I asked you out because you looked sad so I wanted to cheer you up" Romeo said

"Aww that's sweet thank you Romeo" Juliet said

"Your welcome" Romeo said

_Romeo leans in and kisses Juliet_

"Our kiss didn't last long because Juliet's cousin Tybalt saw us"

* * *

Chapter 3

Juliet's Pov

"My first kiss ended with my stupid cousin ruining it"

"Juliet Capulet what do you think you're doing?" Tybalt asked

"Tybalt I'm hanging out with a friend now can you please leave us alone" Juliet said

"No and that's not a Capulet. That's Romeo Montague. You are coming with me right now" Tybalt said

"Tybalt wait (sigh) Romeo I'm sorry I had no idea Tybalt would be here" Juliet said

"It's fine Juliet I'll see you tomorrow" Romeo said

"Ok bye Romeo. Tybalt why are you here?" Juliet said as Romeo left

"I was out looking for you when I see you kissing that Montague" Tybalt said

"His name is Romeo. Now why were you looking for me?" Juliet asked

"Because your dad wants to get ready for the party remember we have to beat the Montague's" Tybalt said

"I know that Tybalt can you please not my father about this?" Juliet asked

"Fine I won't tell him now come on we gotta go" Tybalt said

_At the Capulet Mansion_

"Juliet where have you been?" Daniel said

"Dad I was at the mall with some friends. I'm gonna go get ready for the party" Juliet said

"Juliet don't forget I'm making a big announcement " Daniel said

"Wait what announcement?" Juliet asked

"You'll find out tonight" Daniel said

_At the Montague mansion_

"There you are Romeo your father and I have been looking for you" Diana said

"Mom I don't feel well" Romeo said

"Oh well stay in your room. I'll check on you later" Diana said

"Alright. Mercutio my mom's gone you can come out now" Romeo said

"Finally now are you sure you wanna go to the Capulet's party?" Mercutio asked

"Yes Mercutio I have to see Juliet again" Romeo said

"Alright but if your parents find out you'll be grounded for life" Mercutio said

* * *

Chapter 4

Juliet's Pov

"The party is really fun but I keep thinking about what my dad's going to say"

"Hey Juliet are you having fun?" Tybalt asked

"Yeah I'm having a great time" Juliet said

"Well your dad's about to give his announcement" Tybalt said

"Hello everyone I would like to say something. After my wife died 7 years I was so depressed but now I've found my new wife. Everyone say hello to Spark" Daniel said

"I can't believe him" Juliet said as she ran out of the ball room

"Juliet wait" Tybalt said

_Outside the Mansion_

"Romeo how are you going to find Juliet every Capulet is here" Mercutio asked

"Don't worry I will. Look Mercutio there she is" Romeo said as he chased after Juliet

"Juliet!" Romeo yelled

"Romeo what are you doing I thought you said we would see each other tomorrow" Juliet said

"I couldn't wait. Juliet I just had to see you again. Are you OK?" Romeo asked

"No my mom died when I was 7 and now my dad found a new woman to replace her" Juliet said

"Don't worry Juliet things are gonna get better." Romeo said

"How are things gonna get-" Juliet said

_Romeo kisses Juliet_

"See things did get better for you" Romeo said

"Wow. That was fun" Juliet said

"Yeah it was but your still not happy" Romeo said

"It's just that my dad found someone without telling me. I don't tell him my problems because he never listens" Juliet said

"I know how you feel. My parents don't listen to me either. Juliet why don't you talk to your dad tonight after the party" Romeo said

"That's a great idea Romeo. I think I will" Juliet said

"Well I'd better go. My mother will freak out I'm not back soon" Romeo said

* * *

Chapter 5

Juliet's Pov

_Author's Note:I tried working on a different story so you guys don't have to scroll down but it didn't work_

"After my talk with Romeo I went straight to my father's room"

"Dad can I talk to you for a second?" Juliet asked

"Sure. Oh by the way did you like my announcement?" Daniel asked

"that's the thing I wanted to talk about. I didn't like it" Juliet said

"Why not?" Daniel said

"Because your replacing mom. You didn't tell me about Spark, you didn't tell if she has any kids, and you didn't tell me that you already married her!" Juliet yelled

"Juliet where should I take Spark for dinner tonight?" Daniel asked

"Were you even listening to me!" Juliet yelled

"Of course I was listening to you... you said stuff about... Spark right?" Daniel asked

"Argh! You never listen when I talk about my problems!" Juliet yelled as she walked out of the room

"I wonder if Romeo's home yet. I think I'll call him"

_Juliet and Romeo on the phone_

_"Hi Romeo it's Juliet I had a talk with my dad" Juliet said_

_"Really that's great Juliet. How did it go?" Romeo asked_

_"Terrible. He didn't even listen to me" Juliet said_

_"Oh well maybe if you try again tomorrow I'm sure he'll listen" Romeo said_

_"No he won't. He never does" Juliet said_

_"Juliet you can't give up. I have to go now bye" Romeo said_

"Romeo's right. I can't give up"

"Juliet your father said that you were upset about something" Spark said

"Hi Spark. yeah I'm upset. It's about my mom" Juliet said

"Oh. I see Juliet I know that this is hard on you but you're gonna get through this." Spark said

"Thanks Spark. So where did you and my dad meet?" Juliet asked

"We meet at the movies. Titanic was playing so your father decided he wanted to go with me and my son" Spark said

"You have a son that's nice what's his name?" Juliet said

"Mercutio. He's not a Capulet or a Montague" Spark said

_Author's Note: I decided to make a little twist to the story_

* * *

Chapter 6

Romeo's Pov

"This morning I got a call from Mercutio"

_Romeo and Mercutio on the phone_

_"Hey Romeo I have something to tell you" Mercutio said_

_"What is it Mercutio?" Romeo asked_

_"My mom told that she got married to Daniel Capulet" Mercutio said_

_"Wow that's fantastic now you'll get to be Juliet's older brother" Romeo said_

_"It's not good because we won't be friends anymore" Mercutio said_

_"Mercutio no matter what happens we'll always be friends" Romeo said_

_"Thanks Romeo you're a good friend" Mercutio said_

_"I know. Now I've gotta go meet Juliet at the mall" Romeo said_

"Hey Juliet you made it" Romeo said

"Of course I did. I wouldn't wanna miss our second date" Juliet said

"So do you wanna go to the food court or do some shopping?" Romeo asked

"Shopping. I heard Macy's, Forever 21, and Jcpenney's are having a sale let's go" Juliet said

_20 minutes later_

"Wow look at all the stuff we bought" Juliet said

"I know. I'm hungry you wanna go to burger king for lunch?" Romeo asked

"Sure" Juliet said

_Daniel Capulet and Spark go into the mall and see Romeo&Juliet together_

* * *

Chapter 7

Juliet's Pov

"While I was eating my lunch. I saw my dad and Spark coming straight towards me"

"Juliet Capulet! What you think you're doing and who is that!" Daniel yelled

"Dad I'm having lunch with a friend" Juliet said

"That's no friend of your's that Romeo Montague!" Daniel yelled

"Daniel please stop yelling people are staring at us" Spark said

"Let them stare. Juliet you are coming home right now!" Daniel yelled

"Dad wait... (sigh) Romeo I'm sorry" Juliet said

"It's okay Juliet you didn't know your father would be here. I'll call you tonight" Romeo said

"OK I'll call you when I get home" Juliet said

_At the Capulet Mansion_

"Juliet how could you do this to me?" Daniel asked

"Dad Romeo and I were just hanging out nothing happened" Juliet said

"Well you're not going to hang out with Romeo anytime soon because I forbid you to see him" Daniel said

"No Dad you can't stop me from seeing Romeo!" Juliet yelled as she ran to her room

"I've gotta call Romeo and tell him what happened"

_Romeo and Juliet on the phone_

_"Hey Romeo guess what happened once I got home" Juliet said_

_"What happened?" Romeo asked_

_"My Dad forbid me to see you but I wouldn't let him" Juliet said_

_"Good for you Juliet. Do you wanna meet at my place tomorrow?" Romeo asked_

_"Sure. But what if your parents see me?" Juliet said_

_"They won't because we'll be a secret hiding place that I know" Romeo said_

* * *

Chapter 8

Romeo's Pov

"I can't believe I'm going on my third date with Juliet"

_At the Montague Mansion_

"So where's this secret place you told me about?" Juliet asked

"It's behind my house. My parents never go back there" Romeo said

"Cool I can't wait to see it" Juliet said

_Behind the Montague Mansion_

"This place is amazing Romeo and It's so beautiful too" Juliet said

"I know. Yesterday was really fun" Romeo said

"Yeah it was. (Romeo and Juliet kiss)" Juliet said

"I brought us a picnic" Romeo said

"Wow I can't believe you planned this for us" Juliet said

Yep it was-" Romeo said

"ROMEO MONTAGUE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CAPULET!" Romeo parents yelled

"Oh no run Juliet" Romeo said as he and Juliet ran out the back

"I can't take it anymore I want us to be together but our parents don't understand us" Juliet said

"I know Juliet I think we need to see Prince Gumball about this" Romeo said

* * *

Chapter 9

Juliet's Pov

"Romeo's right we should go to Prince Gumball about this so right now were in the candy kingdom forest"

"Romeo are your parents still following us?" Juliet asked

"I don't think so. Come on were getting close to the candy kingdom" Romeo said

"OK but can we rest now my legs are asleep?" Juliet asked

"Sure Juliet" Romeo said

"Hey Romeo can I ask you a question?" Juliet asked

"OK what is it?" Romeo said

"What if our parents are right about us being together?" Juliet said

"Juliet you said yourself that our parents don't understand us so were gonna prove them wrong" Romeo said

"Your right Romeo" Juliet said

_After a long night Romeo and Juliet finally went to sleep. Then they headed off to Prince Gumball's Castle_

"Do you want to ask the banana guards to let us through or should I?" Juliet asked

"I will" Romeo said as he walked up to the gate

"Halt who goes there!" Banana guard 1 yelled

"It is I Romeo Montague. I'm here with my girlfriend Juliet Capulet. We have come to see Prince Gumball!" Romeo yelled back

"You and your girlfriend may enter!" Banana guard 2 yelled

_Inside Gumball's Castle_

"Look Candy people we have guest. Romeo and Juliet what can I do for you?" Gumball asked

"We need to talk to you in private" Juliet said


	10. Chapter 10

Romeo and Juliet

Characters: Romeo (Ice Prince), Juliet (Flame Princess), Tybalt (Finn) Mercutio (Marshall), and all the other adventure time characters

_Author's Note: I want to thank Falbreezy for giving me this idea. Falbreezy you rock and you're an amazing writer Keep up the good work!_

Juliet's Pov

"My dad was always strict with me. He called me evil. He also told me to never talk to the Montague's"

"Juliet where are you!" Juliet's dad yelled

"I'm in my room dad. What do you want?" Juliet asked

"I need you to go to the store and pick up the ingredients for the cake for our party tonight" Juliet's dad said

"Alright I'll go" Juliet said

"OK that's everything on the list now to just…" Juliet said as she bummed into someone

"Oh I'm sorry are you OK?" Juliet asked

"I'm fine. No need to apologize. Oh sorry about your groceries here I'll help" Romeo said

"Thanks what's your name?" Juliet asked

"Romeo Montague" Romeo answered

"Oh I'm Juliet Capulet" Juliet said

"Cool hey Juliet do you wanna go out tonight?" Romeo asked

"Um sure I'll meet you at the beach" Juliet answered

"OK see you tonight Juliet" Romeo said

"OK you too Romeo" Juliet said

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with Romeo Montague"

* * *

Chapter 2

Romeo's Pov

"I can't wait for my date with Juliet. I don't know why my parents hate the Capulet's. Juliet seems really cool"

"Romeo where have you been I've been worried sick" Diana said

"Mom I was out for a walk. Anyway where's dad?" Romeo asked

"He's in the ball room helping the decorators remember were having our party tonight.I want to beat those stupid Capulet's" Romeo's mom said

"Mom why do you have to throw a party the same night the Capulet's are throwing there's?" Romeo said

"Son you know we have this little competition with the every year and you know why we have one" Diana said

"Mom just because the Capulet's stole from grandfather 10 years ago doesn't mean we have to have a competition" Romeo said

"Yes it does. John please talk to your son" Diana said

"Honey I can't right now I gotta get ready for the party" John said

"Well I have to go anyway" Romeo said

"Where are you going?" Diana said

"To the Mall bye mom, bye dad" Romeo said

"I didn't want to lie to my parents but they would be crushed if they found out I was going on a date with Juliet Capulet"

_At the Beach_

"Hey sorry I'm late" Juliet said

"You don't have to apologize Juliet you're not late" Romeo said

"Thank goodness. Hey Romeo can I ask you a question?" Juliet asked

"Sure what is it?" Romeo said

"Why did you ask me out? I'm a Capulet. Montague's hate Capulet's" Juliet said

"I don't hate you Juliet. I asked you out because you looked sad so I wanted to cheer you up" Romeo said

"Aww that's sweet thank you Romeo" Juliet said

"Your welcome" Romeo said

_Romeo leans in and kisses Juliet_

"Our kiss didn't last long because Juliet's cousin Tybalt saw us"

* * *

Chapter 3

Juliet's Pov

"My first kiss ended with my stupid cousin ruining it"

"Juliet Capulet what do you think you're doing?" Tybalt asked

"Tybalt I'm hanging out with a friend now can you please leave us alone" Juliet said

"No and that's not a Capulet. That's Romeo Montague. You are coming with me right now" Tybalt said

"Tybalt wait (sigh) Romeo I'm sorry I had no idea Tybalt would be here" Juliet said

"It's fine Juliet I'll see you tomorrow" Romeo said

"Ok bye Romeo. Tybalt why are you here?" Juliet said as Romeo left

"I was out looking for you when I see you kissing that Montague" Tybalt said

"His name is Romeo. Now why were you looking for me?" Juliet asked

"Because your dad wants to get ready for the party remember we have to beat the Montague's" Tybalt said

"I know that Tybalt can you please not my father about this?" Juliet asked

"Fine I won't tell him now come on we gotta go" Tybalt said

_At the Capulet Mansion_

"Juliet where have you been?" Daniel said

"Dad I was at the mall with some friends. I'm gonna go get ready for the party" Juliet said

"Juliet don't forget I'm making a big announcement " Daniel said

"Wait what announcement?" Juliet asked

"You'll find out tonight" Daniel said

_At the Montague mansion_

"There you are Romeo your father and I have been looking for you" Diana said

"Mom I don't feel well" Romeo said

"Oh well stay in your room. I'll check on you later" Diana said

"Alright. Mercutio my mom's gone you can come out now" Romeo said

"Finally now are you sure you wanna go to the Capulet's party?" Mercutio asked

"Yes Mercutio I have to see Juliet again" Romeo said

"Alright but if your parents find out you'll be grounded for life" Mercutio said

* * *

Chapter 4

Juliet's Pov

"The party is really fun but I keep thinking about what my dad's going to say"

"Hey Juliet are you having fun?" Tybalt asked

"Yeah I'm having a great time" Juliet said

"Well your dad's about to give his announcement" Tybalt said

"Hello everyone I would like to say something. After my wife died 7 years I was so depressed but now I've found my new wife. Everyone say hello to Spark" Daniel said

"I can't believe him" Juliet said as she ran out of the ball room

"Juliet wait" Tybalt said

_Outside the Mansion_

"Romeo how are you going to find Juliet every Capulet is here" Mercutio asked

"Don't worry I will. Look Mercutio there she is" Romeo said as he chased after Juliet

"Juliet!" Romeo yelled

"Romeo what are you doing I thought you said we would see each other tomorrow" Juliet said

"I couldn't wait. Juliet I just had to see you again. Are you OK?" Romeo asked

"No my mom died when I was 7 and now my dad found a new woman to replace her" Juliet said

"Don't worry Juliet things are gonna get better." Romeo said

"How are things gonna get-" Juliet said

_Romeo kisses Juliet_

"See things did get better for you" Romeo said

"Wow. That was fun" Juliet said

"Yeah it was but your still not happy" Romeo said

"It's just that my dad found someone without telling me. I don't tell him my problems because he never listens" Juliet said

"I know how you feel. My parents don't listen to me either. Juliet why don't you talk to your dad tonight after the party" Romeo said

"That's a great idea Romeo. I think I will" Juliet said

"Well I'd better go. My mother will freak out I'm not back soon" Romeo said

* * *

Chapter 5

Juliet's Pov

_Author's Note:I tried working on a different story so you guys don't have to scroll down but it didn't work_

"After my talk with Romeo I went straight to my father's room"

"Dad can I talk to you for a second?" Juliet asked

"Sure. Oh by the way did you like my announcement?" Daniel asked

"that's the thing I wanted to talk about. I didn't like it" Juliet said

"Why not?" Daniel said

"Because your replacing mom. You didn't tell me about Spark, you didn't tell if she has any kids, and you didn't tell me that you already married her!" Juliet yelled

"Juliet where should I take Spark for dinner tonight?" Daniel asked

"Were you even listening to me!" Juliet yelled

"Of course I was listening to you... you said stuff about... Spark right?" Daniel asked

"Argh! You never listen when I talk about my problems!" Juliet yelled as she walked out of the room

"I wonder if Romeo's home yet. I think I'll call him"

_Juliet and Romeo on the phone_

_"Hi Romeo it's Juliet I had a talk with my dad" Juliet said_

_"Really that's great Juliet. How did it go?" Romeo asked_

_"Terrible. He didn't even listen to me" Juliet said_

_"Oh well maybe if you try again tomorrow I'm sure he'll listen" Romeo said_

_"No he won't. He never does" Juliet said_

_"Juliet you can't give up. I have to go now bye" Romeo said_

"Romeo's right. I can't give up"

"Juliet your father said that you were upset about something" Spark said

"Hi Spark. yeah I'm upset. It's about my mom" Juliet said

"Oh. I see Juliet I know that this is hard on you but you're gonna get through this." Spark said

"Thanks Spark. So where did you and my dad meet?" Juliet asked

"We meet at the movies. Titanic was playing so your father decided he wanted to go with me and my son" Spark said

"You have a son that's nice what's his name?" Juliet said

"Mercutio. He's not a Capulet or a Montague" Spark said

_Author's Note: I decided to make a little twist to the story_

* * *

Chapter 6

Romeo's Pov

"This morning I got a call from Mercutio"

_Romeo and Mercutio on the phone_

_"Hey Romeo I have something to tell you" Mercutio said_

_"What is it Mercutio?" Romeo asked_

_"My mom told that she got married to Daniel Capulet" Mercutio said_

_"Wow that's fantastic now you'll get to be Juliet's older brother" Romeo said_

_"It's not good because we won't be friends anymore" Mercutio said_

_"Mercutio no matter what happens we'll always be friends" Romeo said_

_"Thanks Romeo you're a good friend" Mercutio said_

_"I know. Now I've gotta go meet Juliet at the mall" Romeo said_

"Hey Juliet you made it" Romeo said

"Of course I did. I wouldn't wanna miss our second date" Juliet said

"So do you wanna go to the food court or do some shopping?" Romeo asked

"Shopping. I heard Macy's, Forever 21, and Jcpenney's are having a sale let's go" Juliet said

_20 minutes later_

"Wow look at all the stuff we bought" Juliet said

"I know. I'm hungry you wanna go to burger king for lunch?" Romeo asked

"Sure" Juliet said

_Daniel Capulet and Spark go into the mall and see Romeo&Juliet together_

* * *

Chapter 7

Juliet's Pov

"While I was eating my lunch. I saw my dad and Spark coming straight towards me"

"Juliet Capulet! What you think you're doing and who is that!" Daniel yelled

"Dad I'm having lunch with a friend" Juliet said

"That's no friend of your's that Romeo Montague!" Daniel yelled

"Daniel please stop yelling people are staring at us" Spark said

"Let them stare. Juliet you are coming home right now!" Daniel yelled

"Dad wait... (sigh) Romeo I'm sorry" Juliet said

"It's okay Juliet you didn't know your father would be here. I'll call you tonight" Romeo said

"OK I'll call you when I get home" Juliet said

_At the Capulet Mansion_

"Juliet how could you do this to me?" Daniel asked

"Dad Romeo and I were just hanging out nothing happened" Juliet said

"Well you're not going to hang out with Romeo anytime soon because I forbid you to see him" Daniel said

"No Dad you can't stop me from seeing Romeo!" Juliet yelled as she ran to her room

"I've gotta call Romeo and tell him what happened"

_Romeo and Juliet on the phone_

_"Hey Romeo guess what happened once I got home" Juliet said_

_"What happened?" Romeo asked_

_"My Dad forbid me to see you but I wouldn't let him" Juliet said_

_"Good for you Juliet. Do you wanna meet at my place tomorrow?" Romeo asked_

_"Sure. But what if your parents see me?" Juliet said_

_"They won't because we'll be a secret hiding place that I know" Romeo said_

* * *

Chapter 8

Romeo's Pov

"I can't believe I'm going on my third date with Juliet"

_At the Montague Mansion_

"So where's this secret place you told me about?" Juliet asked

"It's behind my house. My parents never go back there" Romeo said

"Cool I can't wait to see it" Juliet said

_Behind the Montague Mansion_

"This place is amazing Romeo and It's so beautiful too" Juliet said

"I know. Yesterday was really fun" Romeo said

"Yeah it was. (Romeo and Juliet kiss)" Juliet said

"I brought us a picnic" Romeo said

"Wow I can't believe you planned this for us" Juliet said

Yep it was-" Romeo said

"ROMEO MONTAGUE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CAPULET!" Romeo parents yelled

"Oh no run Juliet" Romeo said as he and Juliet ran out the back

"I can't take it anymore I want us to be together but our parents don't understand us" Juliet said

"I know Juliet I think we need to see Prince Gumball about this" Romeo said

* * *

Chapter 9

Juliet's Pov

"Romeo's right we should go to Prince Gumball about this so right now were in the candy kingdom forest"

"Romeo are your parents still following us?" Juliet asked

"I don't think so. Come on were getting close to the candy kingdom" Romeo said

"OK but can we rest now my legs are asleep?" Juliet asked

"Sure Juliet" Romeo said

"Hey Romeo can I ask you a question?" Juliet asked

"OK what is it?" Romeo said

"What if our parents are right about us being together?" Juliet said

"Juliet you said yourself that our parents don't understand us so were gonna prove them wrong" Romeo said

"Your right Romeo" Juliet said

_After a long night Romeo and Juliet finally went to sleep. Then they headed off to Prince Gumball's Castle_

"Do you want to ask the banana guards to let us through or should I?" Juliet asked

"I will" Romeo said as he walked up to the gate

"Halt who goes there!" Banana guard 1 yelled

"It is I Romeo Montague. I'm here with my girlfriend Juliet Capulet. We have come to see Prince Gumball!" Romeo yelled back

"You and your girlfriend may enter!" Banana guard 2 yelled

_Inside Gumball's Castle_

"Look Candy people we have guest. Romeo and Juliet what can I do for you?" Gumball asked

"We need to talk to you in private" Juliet said

* * *

Chapter 10

Romeo's Pov

"Prince Gumball thought me and Juliet were crazy when we said that we wanted to become human"

"So what do you want to talk about?" Gumball said as he, Juliet and Romeo went to his lab

"We want to become human" Juliet said

"Why do you want to become human?" Gumball asked

"Because you're parents don't understand us. So we thought that becoming human would make them understand" Romeo said

"All right I'll do it" Gumball said

_1 hour later_

"Now step into the machine" Gumball said

"Romeo are you sure you wanna do this?" Juliet asked

"Yes Juliet I am sure" Romeo said

_Romeo and Juliet became human_

"Gumball can you do us a favor?" Romeo asked

"Sure" Gumball said

"We would like you to invite our families over so we can tell them what our future plans are" Juliet said

"I think I can do that" Gumball said


	11. Chapter 11

Romeo and Juliet

Characters: Romeo (Ice Prince), Juliet (Flame Princess), Tybalt (Finn) Mercutio (Marshall), and all the other adventure time characters

_Author's Note: I want to thank Falbreezy for giving me this idea. Falbreezy you rock and you're an amazing writer Keep up the good work!_

Juliet's Pov

"My dad was always strict with me. He called me evil. He also told me to never talk to the Montague's"

"Juliet where are you!" Juliet's dad yelled

"I'm in my room dad. What do you want?" Juliet asked

"I need you to go to the store and pick up the ingredients for the cake for our party tonight" Juliet's dad said

"Alright I'll go" Juliet said

"OK that's everything on the list now to just…" Juliet said as she bummed into someone

"Oh I'm sorry are you OK?" Juliet asked

"I'm fine. No need to apologize. Oh sorry about your groceries here I'll help" Romeo said

"Thanks what's your name?" Juliet asked

"Romeo Montague" Romeo answered

"Oh I'm Juliet Capulet" Juliet said

"Cool hey Juliet do you wanna go out tonight?" Romeo asked

"Um sure I'll meet you at the beach" Juliet answered

"OK see you tonight Juliet" Romeo said

"OK you too Romeo" Juliet said

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with Romeo Montague"

* * *

Chapter 2

Romeo's Pov

"I can't wait for my date with Juliet. I don't know why my parents hate the Capulet's. Juliet seems really cool"

"Romeo where have you been I've been worried sick" Diana said

"Mom I was out for a walk. Anyway where's dad?" Romeo asked

"He's in the ball room helping the decorators remember were having our party tonight.I want to beat those stupid Capulet's" Romeo's mom said

"Mom why do you have to throw a party the same night the Capulet's are throwing there's?" Romeo said

"Son you know we have this little competition with the every year and you know why we have one" Diana said

"Mom just because the Capulet's stole from grandfather 10 years ago doesn't mean we have to have a competition" Romeo said

"Yes it does. John please talk to your son" Diana said

"Honey I can't right now I gotta get ready for the party" John said

"Well I have to go anyway" Romeo said

"Where are you going?" Diana said

"To the Mall bye mom, bye dad" Romeo said

"I didn't want to lie to my parents but they would be crushed if they found out I was going on a date with Juliet Capulet"

_At the Beach_

"Hey sorry I'm late" Juliet said

"You don't have to apologize Juliet you're not late" Romeo said

"Thank goodness. Hey Romeo can I ask you a question?" Juliet asked

"Sure what is it?" Romeo said

"Why did you ask me out? I'm a Capulet. Montague's hate Capulet's" Juliet said

"I don't hate you Juliet. I asked you out because you looked sad so I wanted to cheer you up" Romeo said

"Aww that's sweet thank you Romeo" Juliet said

"Your welcome" Romeo said

_Romeo leans in and kisses Juliet_

"Our kiss didn't last long because Juliet's cousin Tybalt saw us"

* * *

Chapter 3

Juliet's Pov

"My first kiss ended with my stupid cousin ruining it"

"Juliet Capulet what do you think you're doing?" Tybalt asked

"Tybalt I'm hanging out with a friend now can you please leave us alone" Juliet said

"No and that's not a Capulet. That's Romeo Montague. You are coming with me right now" Tybalt said

"Tybalt wait (sigh) Romeo I'm sorry I had no idea Tybalt would be here" Juliet said

"It's fine Juliet I'll see you tomorrow" Romeo said

"Ok bye Romeo. Tybalt why are you here?" Juliet said as Romeo left

"I was out looking for you when I see you kissing that Montague" Tybalt said

"His name is Romeo. Now why were you looking for me?" Juliet asked

"Because your dad wants to get ready for the party remember we have to beat the Montague's" Tybalt said

"I know that Tybalt can you please not my father about this?" Juliet asked

"Fine I won't tell him now come on we gotta go" Tybalt said

_At the Capulet Mansion_

"Juliet where have you been?" Daniel said

"Dad I was at the mall with some friends. I'm gonna go get ready for the party" Juliet said

"Juliet don't forget I'm making a big announcement " Daniel said

"Wait what announcement?" Juliet asked

"You'll find out tonight" Daniel said

_At the Montague mansion_

"There you are Romeo your father and I have been looking for you" Diana said

"Mom I don't feel well" Romeo said

"Oh well stay in your room. I'll check on you later" Diana said

"Alright. Mercutio my mom's gone you can come out now" Romeo said

"Finally now are you sure you wanna go to the Capulet's party?" Mercutio asked

"Yes Mercutio I have to see Juliet again" Romeo said

"Alright but if your parents find out you'll be grounded for life" Mercutio said

* * *

Chapter 4

Juliet's Pov

"The party is really fun but I keep thinking about what my dad's going to say"

"Hey Juliet are you having fun?" Tybalt asked

"Yeah I'm having a great time" Juliet said

"Well your dad's about to give his announcement" Tybalt said

"Hello everyone I would like to say something. After my wife died 7 years I was so depressed but now I've found my new wife. Everyone say hello to Spark" Daniel said

"I can't believe him" Juliet said as she ran out of the ball room

"Juliet wait" Tybalt said

_Outside the Mansion_

"Romeo how are you going to find Juliet every Capulet is here" Mercutio asked

"Don't worry I will. Look Mercutio there she is" Romeo said as he chased after Juliet

"Juliet!" Romeo yelled

"Romeo what are you doing I thought you said we would see each other tomorrow" Juliet said

"I couldn't wait. Juliet I just had to see you again. Are you OK?" Romeo asked

"No my mom died when I was 7 and now my dad found a new woman to replace her" Juliet said

"Don't worry Juliet things are gonna get better." Romeo said

"How are things gonna get-" Juliet said

_Romeo kisses Juliet_

"See things did get better for you" Romeo said

"Wow. That was fun" Juliet said

"Yeah it was but your still not happy" Romeo said

"It's just that my dad found someone without telling me. I don't tell him my problems because he never listens" Juliet said

"I know how you feel. My parents don't listen to me either. Juliet why don't you talk to your dad tonight after the party" Romeo said

"That's a great idea Romeo. I think I will" Juliet said

"Well I'd better go. My mother will freak out I'm not back soon" Romeo said

* * *

Chapter 5

Juliet's Pov

_Author's Note:I tried working on a different story so you guys don't have to scroll down but it didn't work_

"After my talk with Romeo I went straight to my father's room"

"Dad can I talk to you for a second?" Juliet asked

"Sure. Oh by the way did you like my announcement?" Daniel asked

"that's the thing I wanted to talk about. I didn't like it" Juliet said

"Why not?" Daniel said

"Because your replacing mom. You didn't tell me about Spark, you didn't tell if she has any kids, and you didn't tell me that you already married her!" Juliet yelled

"Juliet where should I take Spark for dinner tonight?" Daniel asked

"Were you even listening to me!" Juliet yelled

"Of course I was listening to you... you said stuff about... Spark right?" Daniel asked

"Argh! You never listen when I talk about my problems!" Juliet yelled as she walked out of the room

"I wonder if Romeo's home yet. I think I'll call him"

_Juliet and Romeo on the phone_

_"Hi Romeo it's Juliet I had a talk with my dad" Juliet said_

_"Really that's great Juliet. How did it go?" Romeo asked_

_"Terrible. He didn't even listen to me" Juliet said_

_"Oh well maybe if you try again tomorrow I'm sure he'll listen" Romeo said_

_"No he won't. He never does" Juliet said_

_"Juliet you can't give up. I have to go now bye" Romeo said_

"Romeo's right. I can't give up"

"Juliet your father said that you were upset about something" Spark said

"Hi Spark. yeah I'm upset. It's about my mom" Juliet said

"Oh. I see Juliet I know that this is hard on you but you're gonna get through this." Spark said

"Thanks Spark. So where did you and my dad meet?" Juliet asked

"We meet at the movies. Titanic was playing so your father decided he wanted to go with me and my son" Spark said

"You have a son that's nice what's his name?" Juliet said

"Mercutio. He's not a Capulet or a Montague" Spark said

_Author's Note: I decided to make a little twist to the story_

* * *

Chapter 6

Romeo's Pov

"This morning I got a call from Mercutio"

_Romeo and Mercutio on the phone_

_"Hey Romeo I have something to tell you" Mercutio said_

_"What is it Mercutio?" Romeo asked_

_"My mom told that she got married to Daniel Capulet" Mercutio said_

_"Wow that's fantastic now you'll get to be Juliet's older brother" Romeo said_

_"It's not good because we won't be friends anymore" Mercutio said_

_"Mercutio no matter what happens we'll always be friends" Romeo said_

_"Thanks Romeo you're a good friend" Mercutio said_

_"I know. Now I've gotta go meet Juliet at the mall" Romeo said_

"Hey Juliet you made it" Romeo said

"Of course I did. I wouldn't wanna miss our second date" Juliet said

"So do you wanna go to the food court or do some shopping?" Romeo asked

"Shopping. I heard Macy's, Forever 21, and Jcpenney's are having a sale let's go" Juliet said

_20 minutes later_

"Wow look at all the stuff we bought" Juliet said

"I know. I'm hungry you wanna go to burger king for lunch?" Romeo asked

"Sure" Juliet said

_Daniel Capulet and Spark go into the mall and see Romeo&Juliet together_

* * *

Chapter 7

Juliet's Pov

"While I was eating my lunch. I saw my dad and Spark coming straight towards me"

"Juliet Capulet! What you think you're doing and who is that!" Daniel yelled

"Dad I'm having lunch with a friend" Juliet said

"That's no friend of your's that Romeo Montague!" Daniel yelled

"Daniel please stop yelling people are staring at us" Spark said

"Let them stare. Juliet you are coming home right now!" Daniel yelled

"Dad wait... (sigh) Romeo I'm sorry" Juliet said

"It's okay Juliet you didn't know your father would be here. I'll call you tonight" Romeo said

"OK I'll call you when I get home" Juliet said

_At the Capulet Mansion_

"Juliet how could you do this to me?" Daniel asked

"Dad Romeo and I were just hanging out nothing happened" Juliet said

"Well you're not going to hang out with Romeo anytime soon because I forbid you to see him" Daniel said

"No Dad you can't stop me from seeing Romeo!" Juliet yelled as she ran to her room

"I've gotta call Romeo and tell him what happened"

_Romeo and Juliet on the phone_

_"Hey Romeo guess what happened once I got home" Juliet said_

_"What happened?" Romeo asked_

_"My Dad forbid me to see you but I wouldn't let him" Juliet said_

_"Good for you Juliet. Do you wanna meet at my place tomorrow?" Romeo asked_

_"Sure. But what if your parents see me?" Juliet said_

_"They won't because we'll be a secret hiding place that I know" Romeo said_

* * *

Chapter 8

Romeo's Pov

"I can't believe I'm going on my third date with Juliet"

_At the Montague Mansion_

"So where's this secret place you told me about?" Juliet asked

"It's behind my house. My parents never go back there" Romeo said

"Cool I can't wait to see it" Juliet said

_Behind the Montague Mansion_

"This place is amazing Romeo and It's so beautiful too" Juliet said

"I know. Yesterday was really fun" Romeo said

"Yeah it was. (Romeo and Juliet kiss)" Juliet said

"I brought us a picnic" Romeo said

"Wow I can't believe you planned this for us" Juliet said

Yep it was-" Romeo said

"ROMEO MONTAGUE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CAPULET!" Romeo parents yelled

"Oh no run Juliet" Romeo said as he and Juliet ran out the back

"I can't take it anymore I want us to be together but our parents don't understand us" Juliet said

"I know Juliet I think we need to see Prince Gumball about this" Romeo said

* * *

Chapter 9

Juliet's Pov

"Romeo's right we should go to Prince Gumball about this so right now were in the candy kingdom forest"

"Romeo are your parents still following us?" Juliet asked

"I don't think so. Come on were getting close to the candy kingdom" Romeo said

"OK but can we rest now my legs are asleep?" Juliet asked

"Sure Juliet" Romeo said

"Hey Romeo can I ask you a question?" Juliet asked

"OK what is it?" Romeo said

"What if our parents are right about us being together?" Juliet said

"Juliet you said yourself that our parents don't understand us so were gonna prove them wrong" Romeo said

"Your right Romeo" Juliet said

_After a long night Romeo and Juliet finally went to sleep. Then they headed off to Prince Gumball's Castle_

"Do you want to ask the banana guards to let us through or should I?" Juliet asked

"I will" Romeo said as he walked up to the gate

"Halt who goes there!" Banana guard 1 yelled

"It is I Romeo Montague. I'm here with my girlfriend Juliet Capulet. We have come to see Prince Gumball!" Romeo yelled back

"You and your girlfriend may enter!" Banana guard 2 yelled

_Inside Gumball's Castle_

"Look Candy people we have guest. Romeo and Juliet what can I do for you?" Gumball asked

"We need to talk to you in private" Juliet said

* * *

Chapter 10

Romeo's Pov

"Prince Gumball thought me and Juliet were crazy when we said that we wanted to become human"

"So what do you want to talk about?" Gumball said as he, Juliet and Romeo went to his lab

"We want to become human" Juliet said

"Why do you want to become human?" Gumball asked

"Because you're parents don't understand us. So we thought that becoming human would make them understand" Romeo said

"All right I'll do it" Gumball said

_1 hour later_

"Now step into the machine" Gumball said

"Romeo are you sure you wanna do this?" Juliet asked

"Yes Juliet I am sure" Romeo said

_Romeo and Juliet became human_

"Gumball can you do us a favor?" Romeo asked

"Sure" Gumball said

"We would like you to invite our families over so we can tell them what our future plans are" Juliet said

"I think I can do that" Gumball said

* * *

Chapter 11

Juliet's Pov

"Tonight's the night me and Romeo tell our parents what were going to do in the future"

"Gumball are my father, Tybalt, and spark here yet?" Juliet asked

"Yes there in the dinning room now" Gumball said

"Perfect. I can't wait to tell them our news" Romeo said

_In the dinning room_

"Welcome Montague's and Capulet's to my castle" Gumball said

"First of all your castle sucks! Second where's my daughter!" Daniel yelled

"Daniel please stop yelling" Spark said

"Your daughter is coming and so is your son Mr. and Mrs. Montague" Gumball said

_Romeo and Juliet come into the dining room_

"Oh my glob Romeo is that you?" Diana asked

"Juliet what is the meaning of this!" Daniel yelled

"Dad I love Romeo. I have loved him since the day we first met. Our love is so strong that I became human for him" Juliet said

"Mom, Dad I love Juliet. She loves me for who I am. I would do anything for Juliet so I became human for her" Romeo said

"Romeo you are too young to say these things!" John yelled

"I don't care if I'm too young Dad! Juliet and I are perfect together no matter what you, mom, Daniel, Spark, or anyone else says!" Romeo said

"Dad Romeo and I have decided to get married and maybe even have kids together" Juliet said

"No! Unacceptable! You're not getting married and that's final!" Daniel screamed

"Daniel why can't you just let Romeo and Juliet be together!" Spark screamed

"Because she's my only daughter. I only wanted to make her happy" Daniel

"Dad I'll always be your daughter and If you want me to be happy then let me be with Romeo" Juliet said

"Fine Juliet go be with Romeo" Daniel said

"Romeo go be with Juliet" Diana and John said together

"Thank you!" Romeo and Juliet said as they kissed

_The End_

_Author's Note: I wanted to make a sequel called Romeo and Juliet 2: Juliet's Revenge but my computer hasn't been working_


End file.
